


紅線

by E1945



Category: APH - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1945/pseuds/E1945





	紅線

「見鬼！這路這麼難走！」阿爾弗雷德從泥沼中走出來，嘴裡喋喋不休地罵著。  
王耀也早已耗盡體力，在前頭的樹底坐下，他頭微微偏過去阿爾的方向，疲憊得連說話的慾望都沒有。  
阿爾弗雷德挨著他坐下，氣喘吁吁地大口透氣。  
一會兒過後，天陰了下來，似是要下雨的征兆，但兩個人都完全提不起繼續前進的精神，雙腿像是和身體脫離開，兀自在視野中痙攣著。  
「看來路程又要耽擱一陣了。」阿爾歎著氣。  
「誰知道呢……說不定熬不到回去，」王耀苦笑了一下：「我就死了。」  
對方在這段時間內自憐自艾的態度已經到了一定讓人厭煩的程度。戰況不理想，阿爾弗雷德也不想再多次重複安慰的話語。他把頭擱在王耀肩上，手梳過他的馬尾，掂著那髮繩的一端細看著。  
「你喜歡用紅色的橡筋。」  
王耀順著他的方向扭過頭，對上那張擱在自己肩上的大臉，一貫精力旺盛的美利堅也在長途跋涉中筋勞力竭，黯藍的瞳孔亦意氣不再。  
「紅色象征喜慶、幸運。」王耀抹了一把沾到阿爾臉上的泥水：「不過現在什麼顏色，如你所見，現在都跟這片滿是硝煙的天空一樣，灰蒙蒙的。」  
他移開了阿爾的手，拽住橡筋的一端扯了下來，髒兮兮的頭髮搭在肩上。他拿著那條橡筋看了一下，忽而神情變得厭惡不已。他用力一擲，那點在叢林裡顯得有點突出的紅色，在泥淖中漸漸沒下。  
「嘶……」動作過大，牽扯到背後的傷口，王耀不禁倒吸一口涼氣，剎時定住往回輕輕靠著。  
天空開始落下濕濘的雨點，把那原本還能看到一點點紅色的繩結都盡數掩下，雨林中寬大的闊葉為休憩的人擋住了淅淅瀝瀝的雨絲，儘管在那之前，兩個人的衣服早已是濕淋淋的。  
王耀仰頭看著交疊得密密匝匝的樹葉，偶有縫隙能看到外邊的天空，灰壓壓的。潮濕的感覺從空氣中蔓延到全身，從手掌，到眼角。  
阿爾弗雷德的手臂從他頸後繞過，蓋過他失神的雙眼。  
「耀，睡一下，醒了我們再繼續走。」過熱的溫度傳到手心，阿爾有種說不出的酸楚：「你發燒了？」  
從他認識這個人起，從沒見過對方這樣虛弱的樣子，颯爽的英姿不再，連那昂揚振奮的眼神也被多年以來的槍林彈雨淹沒得一點蹤影也沒有留下。  
「不必可憐。」同情是最沒有用的東西，王耀閉上眼睛。  
「耀，我發誓，等戰爭結束後……」  
誰又知道我能不能活到那個時候呢。  
王耀迷迷糊糊地想著，沒有回答，阿爾後面的話他沒能聽清楚便沉沉睡去，年輕的國家在闡述著一個關於崛起的未來，一個關於強大的美夢。

硝煙平息的街道上，放眼望去盡是一片瘡痍，儘管如此，身邊的hero依然洋溢著勝利的熱情，他握住王耀的手，興奮地說：「耀，這並不是結束，這是另一個開始。」  
「嗯。」原來走出了戰爭，也終須有事情要作出抉擇，他含糊地應著阿爾弗雷德的話，而對方似乎也在忙著駐軍日本，現在倒是有閒情逸致。  
「咦，那是賣什麼的？」阿爾指著街邊的一個小攤，還未等王耀回答就把他扯到那個攤子前。  
「欸不要，那個是……那個是騙人的。」最後半句王耀壓低了聲音說，攤主鼻樑上架著圓片的墨鏡。  
也不知道是真瞎還是假瞎。王耀心底嘀咕著。  
「嘿，不要這樣嘛？這是做什麼的？」攤子上沒有同阿爾以前見過的那些一樣擺著各種商品，只有一些畫著八卦圖案的古怪單張，一旁還有些許銅錢，和纏著的幾匝紅繩。  
「攤主是算卦先生，就是類似你們的占卜。」王耀無可奈何地回答，而阿爾已經徑自在攤前坐下了。  
「小夥子，你生辰八字如何啊？」算命先生把放下手裡的折扇，往前拉過阿爾的手就摸著上邊的掌紋。  
「生辰八字？生日的話是七月四日，八字的話……」阿爾抬頭向王耀求救。  
「先生，他是個外國人，想必他父母也不會知道這個事的，您就按丙申年給他算就好了。」王耀笑了，洋鬼子在中國大街上算卦，可真是少有，倒也吸引了周圍一些圍觀的人。  
「這樣啊，那你想算什麼啊？」  
「阿爾，別發呆了，先生問你想知道什麼。」王耀用手肘輕戳了他一下。  
「咦，真的什麼都可以問嗎？」原本只是好奇才跑過來坐下，完全沒有想到這個攤子竟然是弄這門學術的，阿爾一時愣住了。  
「哈哈，那先生倒是給他算下仕途唄，後生一輩無非關心這個。」王耀幫著答。  
「丙申年到現在都人到中年了吧？確定沒記錯？」  
「這……這……確實忘了。」王耀吞吞吐吐的，不知作何解釋。  
「那就只看下掌吧。」那先生掂著阿爾的手，順著上邊掌紋的紋路細細摸索著，周圍的人頭越來越多，阿爾見算命的一聲不吭，很是認真的樣子，他嚥了下口水，也覺得有點兒緊張。  
「老闆，這是幹什麼用的？」阿爾拿起桌面上一截紅線：「中國人都喜歡紅色，因為象征喜慶對嗎？」  
「噓！」王耀瞪他一眼，隨後用嘴型訓他：「安靜！要專心點！」  
阿爾弗雷德也跟王耀比著口型：「喂！你剛才還不是說這是騙人的！」  
「騙人是一回事！基本尊重是一回事！」王耀動手把他的頭移回正前方。  
那算命先生正好放開了他的手，摘下墨鏡揉了下眼睛，然後又戴回去：「呵呵……洋小夥知道得還是挺多的，只不過這紅線啊，繫在銅錢上叫做辟邪，繫在情人手腳，就叫姻緣。」  
「一根線還這麼多講究？」阿爾納悶地把紅線拿在手上把玩。  
「哎呀，您這仕途可真是不得了啊，至少風生水起再好幾個十年……或許更長，這可不敢說囉，至少我算卦一世，真沒有見過哪個的前途能比得過你的。」  
「哈哈哈，Hero也是這樣覺得的！」阿爾一聽，樂得大笑不止，他一笑，周圍的人也跟著笑了。  
「傻了你！說這樣的話！」周圍的人都笑你白痴，還不住口。王耀尷尬得想拿東西堵住他的嘴。  
「欸欸欸對喔，能幫我算算我和我的戀人什麼時候才能過上無憂無慮又幸福美滿的生活——」  
「喂！」王耀突然大喝他一聲，本來吵雜的人群一下子變得鴉雀無聲。  
算命先生也有點被震耳欲聾的一聲驚到，心想這是哪家的潑辣又中氣十足的小妮子跟著洋丈夫來算命……他抹了下額頭的冷汗，一驚一乍地把阿爾的手推回去，然後執起折扇一邊搖著頭一邊故弄玄虛地講：「天機～不可洩露也～」  
王耀臉紅得發燙，從口袋拿出錢放在攤子上就把那個可惡的洋鬼子拉起來穿過人群離開，他大步大步地向前邁著，把阿爾殺豬一樣的抱怨丟在後邊。  
「喂喂喂好了好了！！！你拉著我跑幹嘛呀？」阿爾弗雷德被他帶到比較安靜的居民區，這邊已經開始了重建的工作。  
「誰讓你亂說話……亂問話的！」  
「哎？不是什麼都可以問嗎？不知道剛才誰說要尊重人家的？」  
「總之……不要問有的沒的！」王耀只覺口舌打結，他也不知道為什麼會因為阿爾的一句話變得緊張。  
阿爾好像忽然間發現了什麼，他直起身來饒有興趣地看著他正臉：「我剛才問了什麼來著？」  
「你問了……」王耀剛開了個頭，就反應過來又被對方整蠱了，如果現在還在海邊，他會毫不猶豫地把他踹下去，讓他自己游回去大洋彼岸。  
「我沒在說你吧？你這麼緊張幹什麼？」阿爾笑嘻嘻地把臉湊過去。  
「滾！」王耀丟他在原地自顧自走了。  
「喂喂，不要這樣嘛。」阿爾快步追上去，一邊笑著一邊面向他側臉橫著走：「不過我是真的是在說你。」  
王耀沒理他，用盡力氣憋住笑，繼續裝作事不關己面無表情的樣子。  
「耀耀耀，什麼叫『天機不可洩露』？這是好還是不好？」阿爾弗雷德發揮跟王耀多年在一起養成的厚臉皮優秀傳統滔滔不絕繼續問。  
王耀被他煩得不行，停下腳看著他：「你知道什麼叫『卦不敢算盡，畏天道無常』嗎？」  
「不知道！」阿爾誠懇地搖了搖頭。  
「真巧，我也不知道！」王耀笑了。  
阿爾皺起眉像是發怒了，然後大步向前把王耀逼到墻邊，一手撐在他頭側。王耀被他突如其來改變的情緒嚇到，屏著氣不敢動。  
阿爾低頭把額頭抵在他腦門上，噗哧一下笑得合不攏嘴。  
什麼嘛……又是逗著人玩的。王耀在心裡默默吐槽著。  
忽然間阿爾弗雷德從兜裡摸出一根紅繩，利落地繫在王耀手腕上。  
「喂！你偷東西！」  
「什麼叫偷？」阿爾睜大眼睛一副不可思議的樣子：「I paid for it just now！」  
「No! You paid for it out of m-y- o-w-n- p-o-c-k-e-t!」  
「好吧，我承認，我偷了『你的東西』。」阿爾弗雷德把手按到對方胸口：「這裡。」

纏綿繾綣未過幾載，或是機緣巧合，或是命運使然，戰火硝煙中的甜言蜜語全部被驟變的風雲捲走，連一點點能讓人懷戀的殘骸都不曾留下。也許他們相互都沒有猜想到，原來在所謂結束之後的開始，只是另一個看起來什麼都差不多的終結。  
「你說你愛我？你用什麼愛我？你憑什麼愛我？」赤紅的旗幟在風中蕭蕭，王耀在高處狂妄地笑著，嘲諷地低頭看著那個美國人：「用槍，用炮，還是用原子彈呢？」  
夠了夠了，讓這些都成為被忘卻的歷史吧。那些耳鬢廝磨的畫面偶爾還會不合時宜地出現在眼前，王耀只覺當時天真，幼稚。  
風止了，旗落在王耀的黑髮上不再飄揚，記憶中的那抹紅色已經褪成抽象的斷片，阿爾弗雷德那刻看到的沒有喜慶，沒有幸運，不是辟邪也不是姻緣，而是鋪天蓋地的革命，和他永遠勢不兩立的共產主義。  
「你還不明白嗎？阿爾？」  
他最後的印象中，只見到阿爾臨走前，眼神無比恚憤地將手腕上的那根細小的紅繩扯下，任由其永遠地埋在了朝鮮半島的土地裡。  
卦不敢算盡，畏天道無常；  
情不敢至深，恐大夢一場。  
阿爾弗雷德離開後，王耀一氣之下也把自己手上的紅繩割斷。  
……  
……

 

……  
王耀頂著宿醉睜開沉重的眼皮，他懶懶地翻了個身。  
……又夢到了啊。那些零碎的畫面。  
時鐘指著九點半，冬日的暖陽投進窗子。這是一個不錯日子。乙未年第一日。  
他拖著沉重的步伐去斟了杯水，辦公桌上的人民日報頭版上的告台灣同胞書看起來無比地舒心。  
說起來，今天似乎還是一個特別的日子。  
不過王耀選擇去無視，那個人說不定連安慰自己的妹妹都來不及呢，門面功夫，做得多也懂得多。

他一整天在家煩悶地把報紙翻了個遍，待頭腦終於有了個大概的清醒，最終還是決定出門去走走，想必今天街上也會熱鬧非凡吧。  
長街上兩旁的路燈直伸向遠方，王耀在紛紛囔囔的人群中站在路上，他低頭把鼻子埋到厚厚的圍巾裡。  
那燈火像是在那年機場跑道上璀璨的光亮，指引著那個神采奕奕的年輕飛行員降落，那時候他也是這樣，在跑道旁靜候著，等待著那個英雄的凱旋。  
那些被歲月碾碎過不完整的片段——他不知道自己就這樣呆呆地溺在裡邊多久，等到他再抬起頭，那頭在路燈光照下耀眼的金髮映入眼簾，有那麼一瞬間，王耀以為自己產生了幻覺。  
甚至錯以為是剛才臆想中那個披著皮革夾克的飛行員。  
「Hi.」阿爾弗雷德微笑著打了個招呼：「找到你了。」  
「你好，美利堅合眾國。」王耀道出客氣的話語，隨後眉目間似乎又透出一點驚喜：「怎麼在這裡？」  
「來找你。」  
「……」  
「你鞋帶掉了。」阿爾蹲下身子，幫王耀把鞋帶繫好，在他起身那刻，在夜燈的微光下，對方腳踝上一絲紅色掠到他眼睛裡。  
「謝謝。」  
兩個人並肩就這樣無語地在長街上散著步，在他們之間，發生過許許多多荒謬的事件，或是機緣巧合，或是命運使然，最終到底是能夠終成眷屬抑或天地永隔，誰知道呢。  
「北京這麼大，虧你能找到。」室內很暖和，王耀把門關上，準備去沏熱茶待客。  
阿爾弗雷德把王耀擁進懷裡，在他耳邊說：「兩個人身上如果繫上了紅線的話，無論是在天涯還是海角，都會找得到。」  
「抱歉喔，我家早已經破四舊了，不信這種騙人的東西了。」  
——再說了，紅線什麼的，在那個時候不是早已經……  
「騙人是一回事，尊重又是另外一回事了。」阿爾笑著說，然後把他壓到墻邊，抵著他的額頭，低下頭去吻他。  
有多少年沒試過這樣了呢，王耀閉著眼睛在心裡默數著，任著對方的舌頭侵略到自己的唇齒。擦槍走火之際，在動作的推搡中王耀背後按到了墻上的開關，房間又重歸原先的黑暗。  
或許黑暗是個好東西，它反而能使兩個人更加坦誠地交流。  
身上可憐的衣物被丟在客廳的地上，阿爾將王耀按倒在床上，抬頭的下身抵在對方入口，蓄勢待發。  
「這是……」王耀握過他的手腕，訝異地發現上邊繫著一條紅繩，很舊很舊，甚至有點臟。可是如果沒記錯的話，在那個時候明明……  
「是那個時候，」阿爾用力向前擠進對方身體：「那一年……」  
在被銳痛貫穿的一瞬，他想起來了，是在雨林的那個時候。他幾乎都能想象到那個畫面，——那個天真的大男孩趁著自己睡著，躡手躡腳地到那個泥坑裡把這條可憐兮兮的橡筋撈起來，然後偷偷地藏著帶走，再拼命地洗，才能看出橡筋原本的顏色。  
「哈……」阿爾感受著身下人的溫柔：「只可惜，早已經沒有彈性了，只能重新打個結。」  
「我還以為在那個時候……我指的是，在朝鮮。」王耀瞇起眼睛，撫著他的臉。  
「不是說『此繩一繫，終不可綰』嗎。更何況，我覺得在更早的時候，早已有了綰不開的東西。」阿爾弗雷德折起他的右腿，摸著他腳踝上的細線：「那你呢，我也以為在那個時候你也會丟掉。」  
「我只是不想在別人家亂丟自己的垃圾而已。」牽強的理由，連自己聽了都想笑。  
「你也還是跟以前一樣，沒有變太多。」阿爾被他的言辭逗笑了：「那伊萬呢，沒有問過你嗎？」  
「我喜歡在自己身上做什麼都可以，與他人何干。」  
「耀，你知道嗎，我們的紅線一直都不會斷。」阿爾笑著說：「……中美建交聯合公報。」  
「誰知道呢……」撫今懷昔，理寄斯文中，大概也是另外一條線罷。王耀閉上眼睛，享受著久違的歡愉。  
「雖然，不知道到什麼時候我們才能等到無憂無慮又幸福美滿的——」  
「閉嘴！哪來這麼多廢話！快點！」王耀雙腳纏緊他的腰，雙手把他的後頸按下來與自己接吻，把他餘下的話通通堵住。  
阿爾弗雷德順從著王耀的要求，在低頭的一瞬，他瞥見了那根紅繩。似是纏纏繞繞一般，將彼此的命運就此綁在一齊。

街上那一簇簇的亮光也似在私語，千萬燈盞，照亮這個特別的黑夜。  
沒關係，就算等了三十年，也終於等回這個和你重聚的一刻，或許上天還是待我們不薄，至於以後的事，誰知道呢？誰又知道沒過多久後，錢到底是出自誰的「pocket」，也早已理不清。

—Fin—


End file.
